fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Luxwing Seregios
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Cottonmouth255}} The Luxwing Seregios is a Deviant of Seregios. Physiology Luxwing Seregios shares all the same physical features as Seregios, but with differences in color and other qualities. Instead of golden, its body is colored similarly to platinum, with silvery-white over most of its body. A faint blue sheen can be seen shining on its dorsal side, as well as on its wing membrane, while its horn actually glows prominently with this color. When it becomes enraged, its scales stand on end and reveal a soft blue glow emanating from underneath. Ecological Information In-Game Information Placement in Food Chain Luxwing Seregios is an apex predator and active hunter like its standard counterpart, but it is actually far more powerful than other Seregios and capable of overpowering other apex hunters. Not much is known of its diet, but due to its power, it's theorized to take monsters near the middle of the food chain, such as Lagombi and Kecha Wacha. However, it's also been shown to hunt and kill monsters as powerful as Rathalos, as well. It's said the only non-elder dragon capable of giving the Luxwing a fair fight is its rumored "counterpart", the Bloodblade Seregios. Behavior Towards Other Monsters On the rare occasions it's seen coming into contact with other monsters, the Luxwing Seregios is strangely unaggressive. Data is highly limited, but the only creatures Luxwing has been seen attacking unprovoked are prey herbivores, humans, and a couple of others. Luxwing will also even tolerate the presence of apex predators, unless it's attacked first. One of the only exceptions to its unaggressive nature is the equally rare Bloodblade Seregios - this behavior has long been noted by isolated tribes, who claim in their legends that Luxwing and Bloodblade are mortal enemies that hate the very presence of one another. Turf Wars *'Vs. Cerulean Qurupeco': The Turf War is the same as the one between Legiana and Paolumu. Both monsters get airborne and face off, then Luxwing Seregios hits Cerulean Qurupeco to knock it off balance before grabbing it, swinging it around, and throwing it to the ground. **''Major damage to Cerulean Qurupeco.'' *'Vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos': The two monsters rise into the air, enrage, and release their deafening roars to one another. Luxwing Seregios uses its Skimming Knockdown but misses, and Rathalos/Azure Rathalos dives down with his Talon Dive to strike Luxwing on the neck. As he retreats to a higher elevation, Luxwing recovers and follows him, quickly dealing a swift blow to the neck with its Aerial Talons, then finally grabs Rathalos/Azure Rathalos on the back and slams him into the ground. **''Moderate damage to Rathalos/Azure Rathalos.'' **''Rathalos/Azure Rathalos has a Turf War with the regular Seregios, which ends at the point where Seregios deals its retaliatory blow. They both fly off after finishing.'' *'Vs. Seregios': Both monsters immediately become enraged, puffing out their bladescales and shrieking at one another. They both then jump into the air and rush each other, locking talons and briefly having an aerial wrestling match. Luxwing Seregios overpowers the Seregios seconds later and pushes it down to the ground while it flails its wings desperately, then picks it up and slams it back down twice. Luxwing lands and shrieks triumphantly while Seregios recovers, and the latter flees the area. **''Moderate-to-great damage to Seregios.'' *'Vs. Deviljho': This Turf War can have two outcomes. One is the same as the Turf War between Rathalos and Anjanath, where Luxwing Seregios picks Deviljho up and drops it. The other is the same as the one between Rathalos and Deviljho, where Luxwing makes contact only for Deviljho to grab it in its jaws and fling it away. **''Random outcome, either great damage to Deviljho or to Luxwing Seregios.'' *'Vs. Rajang': The monsters face off briefly with their respective roars, with Luxwing Seregios getting airborne in the process. Luxwing dives down upon Rajang and slams its talons into its foe's shoulders, driving the fanged beast backwards, then uses the momentum to overpower it and shove it onto its back. Rajang jumps up, instantly enraging, and retaliates before Luxwing has the chance to retreat, grabbing it by the legs and swinging it in a 360 degree arc before letting go. **''Equal damage to both Rajang and Luxwing Seregios. Rajang's horn is broken.'' *'Vs. Bazelgeuse': When the monsters face off, both immediately enrage, Bazelgeuse getting airborne while Luxwing remains on the ground. Bazelgeuse starts to perform its Bombing Run, showering Luxwing with enough explosions to make it flinch, then it turns around and ends its assault by crashing down upon Luxwing. Luxwing ends up on its back with Bazelgeuse on top of it, and it quickly kicks the other wyvern off and retaliates, slashing it with its Horn Lightsaber. **''Equal damage to both Bazelgeuse and Luxwing Seregios.'' *'Vs. Bloodblade Seregios': Identical to the Turf War between Luxwing Seregios and Seregios, except that they both take damage upon making initial contact, and the winner of the match is randomly determined. **''Equal damage to both Seregios Deviants at first. Final outcome is random, great damage to either Luxwing Seregios or Bloodblade Seregios.'' Tracks Luxwing Seregios leaves behind Seregios Footprints and Seregios Claw Marks. More infrequently, it produces Worn Bladescales, which are worth more points. Special Locale Interactions *May attack and devour a herbivore when entering an area where they frequent. It will do this to Aptonoth, Apceros, or Popo. **Sometimes, it will attack a Bullfango or Rhenoplos and leave the corpse behind without eating, thought to be another example of it targeting "those it judges evil". *After attacking another monster, Luxwing Seregios may scatter patches of bladescales around, which are left behind after it leaves. It will do this more rarely when it lingers in an area without other monsters. Special Behaviors *Its Flashbang Traps can be voluntarily removed by using a Flash Bomb nearby. **Their explosion radius will be smaller if Luxwing's head/wings/tail are broken. *After using one of its bladescale attacks, it may immediately use another in order to detonate the Flashbang Traps left behind. *When its head is broken, its Horn Lightsaber will become significantly shorter. Alternative States *'Enraged' **Its bladescales puff up and stand on end, while blue light shines from the gaps between them. **Its horn will extend forward and faintly glow blue. **It will only perform its Reveal-Skim Combo when in this state. *'Tired' **Will begin to drool from the mouth. **Will attack and devour an herbivore to recover stamina. Mounts The standard flying wyvern mount, with its head, back, and tail available. Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Regios *Species: Seregios Habitat Range The Luxwing Seregios has only rarely been seen in a select few locations - Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Dunes, Everwood, Sacred Pinnacle, and Tower Summit. It's thought that it could appear wherever ordinary Seregios do, but it's so rare that this is impossible to confirm. Ecological Niche Luxwing Seregios occupies much the same niche as the regular Seregios. As an active hunter and apex predator, it regularly preys upon herbivores and, more rarely, smaller wyverns. However, with the Luxwing being much more powerful than other Seregios, it presents a danger to almost any other monster that can be found in the areas it wanders to. While it normally doesn't behave aggressively to all but a select few species, monsters that try to defend their territories against Luxwing could easily end up with fatal injuries. Its Deviant status means that it is not a force to be trifled with for any monster less than elder dragon-level. Even the infamous Deviljho, Rajang, and Bazelgeuse must be careful when they cross paths with Luxwing Seregios, especially since they are some of the only species that the Luxwing will intentionally start conflicts with. Biological Adaptations It has evolved in such a way that it is able to produce powerful light from within its body, which its bladescales are able to reflect in a way to make it seem as though it's glowing. Although some say this should classify it as a subspecies/rare species, Luxwing Seregios appears so rarely and is so powerful that it has been given the title of "Deviant", and is treated as such. The Luxwing's bladescales have become less sharp than those of other Seregios, meaning that they are less likely to cause injury. They are colorless, and appear as silvery-white due to the way its blue glow refracts through them. When separated from its body, the bladescales react to the presence of other nearby sources of light by exploding in a blinding flash, crippling those who are caught in it. While its enemy is distracted, the Luxwing Seregios finishes it off with its talons, which have become its main weapons thanks to the degeneration of its bladescales. They are harder and sharper than the talons of ordinary Seregios, and thus inflict more damage. Due to its frequent usage of blinding light to confuse its enemies, the Luxwing's eyes are protected against such flashes, and is immune to weapons such as Flash Bombs. Behavior This Deviant is so rare that, in some parts of the world, its existence is only rumored. Even in areas where it is known to appear, it does so for only short amounts of time before mysteriously vanishing to parts unknown. It's believed that the Luxwing, unlike the rest of its species, does not keep a set territory and opportunistically migrates from feeding ground to feeding ground. Its nomadic nature and lack of territoriality is thought to be the basis of its unusual lack of aggression - it won't attack non-prey animals without first being provoked. The trait that most defines Luxwing Seregios, besides its physical appearance, is its habit of intentionally targeting and slaying certain species of monsters. There are observations of it attacking monsters as dangerous as Rajang and those as relatively harmless as Bullfango, and so the basis on which it decides its victims is still unknown. However, local legends, spoken in places where Luxwing Seregios is known to appear, speak of it as a divine savior that comes down to purge those of evil hearts. These legends are supported somewhat by its stunningly bright appearance and its habit of attacking monsters with notorious reputations. Some Lynian tribes revere the Luxwing for this reason. Luxwing Seregios is also aggressive toward humankind, apparently recognizing them as dangerous apex predators on the level of those it also attempts to slay. The Bloodblade Seregios, however, is said to be its true rival, and fights involving these two Deviants often end up in the death of both. Attacks Shared with Seregios *'Roar': Roars in the manner of Seregios, puffing out its bladescales before spreading its wings and shrieking. *'180 Tail Swipe': Raises its tail while glancing to the side, and turns 180 degrees while sharply swinging its tail. Always does two in a row. *'Arrow Launch': Puffs out the bladescales on its neck and head, and then releases them in several bursts in front of it. *'Arrow Spread': Stands on its hind legs and spreads its wings, and when it takes off, spreads a flurry of bladescales on the ground in front of it. *'Backwards Arrow Spread': Looks behind it while raising its tail and rattling it, before swinging it twice, each swing spreading bladescales behind it. *'Dirt Scratcher': Spreads its wings for balance and delicately rakes the ground underneath it, releasing bladescales. Can do one or two in a row, causing Bleeding if both strikes connect. *'Aerial Talons': Jumps into the air and pauses while raising its talons, before sweeping them along the ground, causing Bleeding to those it connects with. When enraged, it does two, adjusting its aim in between where necessary. *'Talon Tap': While in the air, it lunges forward while striking the ground with its talons, right before landing. May inflict Bleeding on contact. *'Foot Dive': Raises its wings and performs a sideways jump, using its talons to sort of slide over the ground. This may inflict Bleeding. *'Skimming Knockdown': While in the air, the Luxwing will release a distinctive high-pitched shriek before diving down and skimming the ground with its talons in a crescent-shaped arc. Results in a Pin if it makes contact, which can be escaped from using a Dung Bomb. Luxwing Seregios Exclusive *'Flashbang Traps': Any attack involving the Luxwing's bladescales will produce clusters of bladescales on the ground. Because of their reflective properties, they will explode with a burst of light when struck with another bladescale attack. Alternatively, they can all be detonated at once by a nearby Flash Bomb. If hunters are struck by the explosions, they will be inflicted with Lightblight and be Stunned. *'Tail Stab': In the manner of Astalos, while hovering in the air it may suddenly jab its tail forward, causing Bleeding if it makes contact. *'Arrow Rain': Crouches low to the ground and rattles its scales (extending them if it is not enraged). Then, it will raise its head, wings, and tail while screeching, firing 5-8 clusters of scales into the air. The scales will then hit the ground around it, causing bursts of light that inflict Lightblight and Stun. *'Angelic Reveal': Unleashes its Roar, suddenly jumps into the air while spinning, then quickly opens its wings and produces a blinding aura of light that covers a wide area around it, Stunning hunters. *'Horn Lightsaber': Lowers its head and displays its horn, which will flash with blue light. Its horn will flash twice, then a long blue blade extends from it that the Luxwing Seregios will swing three times. When not enraged, its horn will extend as if it was enraged. This causes both Lightblight and Bleeding. *'Spread-Talon Combo': Jumps into the air with an Arrow Spread, then immediately goes into an Aerial Talons attack. Its talons inflict Bleeding and its bladescales will cause Lightblight. *'Reveal-Skim Combo': Performs an Angelic Reveal, then immediately does its Skimming Knockdown Pin attack on any hunters that were Stunned by the initial move. Music Theme Luxwing Seregios uses the standard Deviant theme for its G1-G5 quests. However, a unique theme plays when its EX version is fought at the Tower Summit. Carves |-|G-Rank= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= ''Skills: Luxwing Soul X, Luxwing Soul, Resuscitate, Iron Skin'' Quests Introduction Cutscene First *'Quest': Luxwing G1: Hunt *'Location': Dunes, Area 5 *'Gallery Title': "From Heavens Above" *'Synopsis': Second *'Quest': Luxwing EX: Hunt *'Location': Tower Summit, Area 1 *'Gallery Title': "The Angel Descendeth" *'Synopsis': The hunter exits the confines of the Tower and steps onto the platform. The summit of the Tower is quiet except for the wind and for the hunter's footsteps tapping against the paved stone. He/She looks around, seemingly unnerved by the fact he/she seems to be alone, and then casts his/her gaze to the sky. The sky is chocked with thick grey clouds as usual, with only thin shafts of sunlight making it through the gaps. However, the sunlight starts to get stronger, glowing through the otherwise obscuring clouds and making the hunter cover his/her eyes to stave off the glow. All at once, the clouds vanish in a great explosion of light, allowing a mighty pillar of sunlight to descend upon the Tower Summit with the hunter in the middle. A screech echoes out from the pillar of light, and the Luxwing Seregios descends in all its glory. The hunter staggers backwards at the sight of The Platinum Valkyrie, and it lands directly in front of him/her with a challenging glare. It leaps back into the air, spreads its wings, and produces a dazzling aura of light, signaling that the battle between mortal and angel has begun. Notes *Its head, wings, and back legs can be broken, and its tail severed. *Its roar can be blocked by High-Grade Earplugs. *The armor skill '''Luxwing Soul' grants the effects of Negate Stun and Blightproof. Luxwing Soul X gives both of these skills in addition to Peak Performance. **The idea behind these armor skills, as well as Iron Skin and Resuscitate, was to give the hunter "angelic protection" from everything aside from raw damage. *Its Horn Lightsaber attack was inspired by a similar attack that Astalos has, as well as Destoroyah's Horn Katana. *Its Angelic Reveal has a similar animation to what Shagaru Magala does when enraged. *It is seen as the opposite to the Bloodblade Seregios by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. This is made clear in its G5 quest where both are fought at the Sacred Pinnacle. *Credits **Render by Narwhaler. **Icon by Chaoarren. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Light Element Monster Category:Lightblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster